Kwak Dong Yun
See also: His KProfile ) Daejeon, South Korea |english_name = |education = School of Performing Arts Seoul |occupation = Actor Musician |years_active = 2012-present |agency = FNC Entertainment |hangul = 곽동연 (Gwag Dong Yeon) |hanja = 郭東延 (Gwag Dong Yeon) |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = |traditional_chinese = |thai_script = |signature = }} Kwak Dong-yeon (곽동연; 郭東延; born 19 March 1997), is a South Korean actor and musician. He made his acting debut in the television series My Husband Got a Family in 2012 for which he received Best Young Actor Award at the Korea Drama Awards. He then starred in Adolescence Medley (2013), '' Modern Farmer'' (2014) and in 2016, gained recognition with historical drama Love in the Moonlight. Kwak is also a member and lead guitarist of Kokoma Band (lit. Little Kids' Band), managed by FNC Entertainment. Early life and education Kwak was born on 19 March 1997 in Daejeon, South Korea, as the youngest of two siblings. At 13, he permanently resided in Seoul by himself to pursue his dream to be an artist. He has been studying music at FNC Academy since 2010, and also took acting lessons. In February 2013, he graduated from Munrae Junior High School and eventually graduated from School of Performing Arts Seoul. Career 2012–2015: Beginnings Kwak made his acting debut in 2012, appearing in the KBS television series My Husband Got a Family. The drama reached a peak audience rating of 49.6%. For his performance, Kwak won the Best Young Actor Award at the 2012 Korea Drama Awards. In 2013, he featured as young Prince Dong-pyung in the SBS historical drama Jang Ok-jung, Living by Love. He then starred in the KBS Drama Special Adolescence Medley. The same year, Kwak featured in the KBS' period drama Inspiring Generation playing the younger version of Kim Hyun-joong's character. In March 2014, he took on the lead role in KBS Drama Special Middle School Girl A where he portrayed a smart transfer student who got bullied in his new school. Kwak then starred in SBS weekend drama Modern Farmer, playing a drummer of a rock band who later moved to a village to be a farmer. In 2015, Kwak starred alongside Sistar's Bora in the web series Suck It Up. 2016–present: Rising popularity In 2016, he gained wider recognition after co-starring in the hit KBS2 historical series Love in the Moonlight portraying a skilled swordsman named Kim Byung-yeon. He then played supporting roles in SBS fantasy romance drama Reunited Worlds, and KBS romance drama Radio Romance. In 2018, Kwak starred in JTBC's romantic comedy series My ID is Gangnam Beauty, which was a hit and gained renewed recognition for Kwak. He then signed on to star in SBS' comedy drama My Strange Hero. Personal life On 26 February 2014, not long after Kwak finished his Inspiring Generation drama promotion, his mother died of an illness. Filmography Film Television series Web series Variety show Music video Awards and nominations External Links *Instagram *Twitter Trivia Personal= *'Height:' 178 cm (5'10") *'Weight:' 62 kg (136 lbs) *'Zodiac sign:' Pisces *'Blood Type:' A *'Personality:' *'Nicknames:' *'Education:' **Munrae Middle School **School of Performing Arts Seoul (Practical Music Department) *His family consists of his parents, his older sister and him. **His mother passed away in February 2014 due to an chronic illness. |-| Career= *He started acting at 15. |-| Miscellaneous= *He can play the guitar. *He's Pagan. *His ideal type is Kim So Hyun. Gallery Kwak Dong Yun.png Category:KActor Category:FNC Entertainment Category:Kwak Dong Yun